exknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Level of Magic
The Three Level of Magic *Level 1: Basic *Level 2: Intermediate *Level 3: Advance Level 1: Basic In order to use magic at a basic level you must understand the three core concepts. *Intent *Willpower *Belief Intent If you do not have set intent, then the magic will lack an ending goal, that is it will have no point to it and thus become useless. Willpower Willpower power most of the magic, it is willpower that allows you to create a strong magic, without willpowr, the magic is weak and does hardly anything. Belief Belief, is the belief in your magic, and that it can do what you want it to do, without that inherent belief in your capability of performing that magic, it will dwindle to nothing. Level 2: Intermediate At an Intermediate level, it is important for the utilization of three core concepts *Focus *Sensing *Shaping Focus Focus becomes very important in casting magic at the intermediate level, while it is good to have intent, willpower, and belief, focus will allow you to have a greater control over your magic, allowing you to pinpoint the whereabout the magic should go rather than it going everywhere but go to a certain point. Sensing Sensing allows you to sense the situation, and what is needed, so you use your magic in a more efficient manner, not overusing the amount of power and using minimal amount of what is needed. Without sensing/awareness you could be using an elephant to get rid of ants. Shaping Shaping allows you to shape the magic you are using, for example turning it into an arrow, a blade, or a cut to accentuate the way it behaves, for example a cut would not be as effective in healing, neither will a sprinkling of dust be use effectively as an attack. Level 3: Advance In Advance level of Magic it is important to under the three concepts *Knowing *Understanding *Becoming Knowing Knowing goes into knowing what the magic you are casting is, is it light, dark, pain, pleasure, calm, or conflict. Knowing the magic means you know what to do with it and how to counter it. Understanding Understanding is understanding how the magic in itself works, yes it is light, and it is a healing type, but how does it go into healing, an effective understanding allows you to use the magic efficiently, with the greatest effect and little loss of energy. Becoming/Being Becoming/being is the act of being/becoming the magic in itself, you are the magic, and the magic is you, it is merely an extension of you, your intent, willpower, belief, focus, sensing, shaping, knowing, and understanding it is all of these and more. By becoming/being the magic you understand that if you use it incorrectly then it is likely that there will be ramifications towards you, you become more responsible with magic and thus know the when, how, what, who, where, and why. Category:The Three Level of Magic Category:By MystoganUSM Category:EXKnights Course